Light in the Darkness
by xXxNaraShikamaruxXx
Summary: Sasuke comes back to leaf village and goes to see an old friend. Little does he know that a request he makes to this friend will lead to sentencing.
1. Returning home and Old friends

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters nor do I claim to. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just write the stories for my own and other people's entertainment. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Returning Home and Old Friends

Would you ever leave your friends, your home, and everything you ever knew behind to get help to accomplish your dream? This is what Uchiha Sasuke did. He left everything behind to gain power and kill his brother who killed his whole clan. He left and hasn't looked back since. That was four years ago now. Since then he has gained the power needed to kill his brother Uchiha Itachi. He used that power to kill him a little while back. Itachi left Sasuke a final gift before he died. He granted Sasuke the ultimate level of their doujutsu their Kekkai Genkai, the Mangekyou Sharingan. After the fight the disguised Uchiha Madara exposed his identity to Sasuke and told him more about his brother. Itachi wasn't evil after all. The Uchiha clan wanted to use Sasuke as a weapon to take over Konoha and Itachi wouldn't let that happen so he killed them. Sasuke hadn't returned to his home since then. He didn't know where to go or what to do now that he has seen his vow through and disbanded Hebi. He decided to go back to the Leaf village, to his home and his friends. He didn't know what was in store for him but he didn't care either. This was the only thing he could think of doing now. He was now walking through the forest outlying the Leaf village. He didn't know what to do once he actually got to the Leaf village. He could go to the Uchiha estate or to the Hokage's building. He decided to go with the first option. He saw the gates to the Leaf village coming up. He walked to the side of the wall protecting the Leaf village to where there was a hidden entrance that Naruto found a few years back. He went through the hole in the wall and was back in the Leaf village after four long years. The hole brought him out near the Hyuuga estate. Not too much further was the Uchiha estate. Since he was so close to the Hyuuga's he decided to check up on an old friend. He snuck onto the Hyuuga property and walked to the side of the mansion. He saw a window with purple curtains on it. He could see a young girl about his age sitting on the window sill. This window and the girl brought back memories of them sneaking around and climbing in through the window. Not many people knew but after his clan was killed the Hyuugas took him in. He used to sneak out at night to train and sneak back in through this girl's window. Sasuke sighed to himself. "Hinata.." He had fallen head over heels in love with Hinata. He had never told her. He knew she liked him too but he spent more time training then spending time with her. He told her they could not be together until he killed Itachi. Now he had done it. The question was if Hinata still felt that way or not. Sasuke looked back up at the window after asking himself that very question. She was gone. Sasuke climbed up the tree next to her window and opened the window. He jumped in silently and closed the window behind him. He sniffed the air, smelling her flowery scent. He loved the way she smelled. He sat on Hinata's bed and laid back. He closed his eyes and before he knew it drifted off to sleep. Hinata walked into the room an hour later and looked at her window. It was slightly opened and she looked around. She noticed someone on her bed with their back to her. She cautiously walked towards the bed and went around to the other side. There she saw the heavenly face that she hadn't seen in years. The face that still haunted her dreams. "Sasuke...wake up." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata looking at him. "Hey Hinata…it's been a while..." Hinata's bottom lip started to tremble and tears ran from the corners of her eyes. Sasuke sat up. "S-Sasuke…you have to l-l-leave." Sasuke stood up and wiped some tears away. "Why Hinata?" Hinata started crying more. "You leave the village for four years and then suddenly return and ask me why you have to leave? Maybe because I don't even know you anymore. Just like you don't know me anymore…" Sasuke put on his normal emotionless face. "I see…" Hinata walked away from him. "Sasuke…please just leave." Sasuke sighed. "Fine. But please come see me at the Uchiha estate soon." With that Sasuke was gone and Hinata collapsed on her bed crying harder than before. She hadn't cried this hard since Sasuke left. She decided after a few minutes she would go see him the next day.

Sasuke ran to the Uchiha estate and into the house he grew up in. He went to the bedroom and took his shirt off. He laid down on the bed and was sleeping within minutes yet again.


	2. Stalkers and Sentencing

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters nor do I claim to. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just write the stories for my own and other people's entertainment. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Stalkers and Sentencing

Hinata couldn't get any sleep that night. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking what she could say to Sasuke. After thinking for a while she looked over at her clock to see it was 5:00 am. She decided to get up and go to Sasuke's early. She stepped out of bed and over to her closet. She was looking through the clothes in her closet when in the back she noticed a dark blue shirt. She took it out of the closet and looked at it remembering that night.

~Flashback~

Sasuke and Hinata had snuck out of the house that night and went to a meadow they went to often. This was their favorite place to go because they could see every star in the sky. They were lying on the ground watching the sky. Hinata had her head on Sasuke's shoulder and they were both smiling. They were there like that for a good two hours when a rain drop landed on Hinata's face. "Sasuke…it's starting to rain." Sasuke sighed and stood up. He held out his hand for Hinata to take. She took it and he pulled her up. They started walking hand in hand towards the village. After five minutes of walking it started to downpour. They started running. "Let's go to the Uchiha estate and wait for this to stop," Sasuke yelled over the rain that was pounding all around them. They ran through the gates of the Uchiha estate and into the last house on the left. They took off their muddy shoes and walked into a living room. Hinata sat on the couch and Sasuke went into the bathroom to get a couple towels. He came back out with two towels and threw one to Hinata. She caught it and started drying her hair. "Sasuke my clothes are wet." Sasuke walked into a bedroom and came out a few minutes later in dry clothes and threw Hinata a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on it. She walked to the bathroom and put it on. She left her wet shirt lying on the floor and walked back out to Sasuke. "It's a little big but it's dry," Hinata said smiling. Sasuke smiled back at her.

~End Flashback~

Hinata smiled at the memory. She grabbed a purple shirt and changed. She picked up the Uchiha shirt and walked out of her room silently, trying not to wake anybody up. She walked out the front door and started walking the direction of the Uchiha estate. Little did she know a white eyed Jounin was following her. If she weren't so caught up thinking of Sasuke she would have noticed her stalker right away. Hinata walked through the gates of the Uchiha estate and went to the house from her flashback. She walked in and took off her shoes at the door. She walked into the living room looking around. She didn't see Sasuke so she went to the bedroom. She opened the door and quietly walked in. "Sasuke?" She heard a groan from under the black covers on the bed. "Sasuke wake up." Sasuke sat up slowly and yawned. "Hinata? What the hell time is it?" Hinata walked over and sat on the end of the bed. "About 5 or s-so." Sasuke yawned again. Hinata handed Sasuke the shirt from so long ago. He took it and looked at it confused. "What's this?" Hinata sighed. "It's the s-shirt you let me w-wear that one n-n-night…" Sasuke nodded seeming to remember. Just then he heard his door close and he swiftly got out of bed. "Sasuke, what is it?" Sasuke walked to the bedroom door. "I heard something. Stay here." He walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room to see a shinobi with long brown hair with his back to him. "What are you doing in my house?" The shinobi turned around and his eyes widened. "Sasuke? When the hell did you come back? And where's Hinata?" Sasuke took another step towards the Hyuuga. "She's in my room Neji. Now what the fuck are you doing in my house?" Neji took out a kunai. "I followed Hinata. Now take me to her or else." Sasuke glared at him. "Are you threatening me Hyuuga?" Neji threw the kunai at him. Sasuke easily dodged it and it stuck in the wall. Hinata heard the kunai hit the wall and ran out of the bedroom. "N-Nii-san?" Neji looked at Hinata. "Hinata come." Sasuke glared at Neji more. "She's not a fucking dog Hyuuga." The veins around Neji's eyes become more noticeable and Sasuke took a fighting stance. Neji ran towards Sasuke and tried to poke at his chest. Sasuke moved and kneed Neji in the stomach. Neji tried to go for a chakra point in Sasuke's arm with one hand and went for his chest with the other. Sasuke noticed the one going for his arm first and hit it away. The other one hit its mark and Sasuke collapsed. Neji poked Sasuke in the neck and Sasuke passed out. Neji picked him up and grabbed a shocked Hinata's hand. He took Hinata home and carried Sasuke to the Hokage building. He went to Lady Tsunade's room and dropped Sasuke on the floor. "I brought you a gift Lady Tsunade." Tsunade smirked and took a drink from the bottle of sake on her desk. "Wake him up Neji." Neji poked the same spot on Sasuke's neck and Sasuke groaned. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up. "Good morning Sasuke." Sasuke looked up and saw Tsunade smirking at him. "Welcome back to good old Konoha." Sasuke slowly stood up. "So what's my punishment for leaving? Hard labor? Jail time? Getting the shit poked out of me by a fucking Hyuuga?" Tsunade took another drink of sake. "Well I was thinking you would stay with someone so they could watch and be your temporary guardian." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Like who?" Tsunade looked towards Neji. "Like him. You will reside in the Hyuuga residence under Neji's custody for three months. You will not go anywhere without someone of at least a Jounin rank with you." Neji looked at Tsunade questioningly. "Three months that's it?" Tsunade nodded. "After that time is up you will go back on duty as a shinobi. As a Jounin." Neji's eyes grew bigger. "As a Jounin!?! Why!?!" Tsunade took yet another drink of sake. "He did get rid of not only one but two of Konoha's greatest enemies. He killed not only Orochimaru but also Itachi. He has proven he is strong enough to take on the duties of a Jounin." Neji nodded but was not happy. "Your sentence will start as soon as you leave this room. Dismissed." Neji and Sasuke walked out of the building and walked towards the Hyuuga estate. "This is going to be a great time," Neji said sarcastically. 'I can win Hinata back over these three months though,' Sasuke thought to himself. He was actually going to enjoy these three months.


End file.
